Cosa de Todos
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Lily llevará a su novio a casa, Harry opina que no es algo que se consulte entre mujeres, mas bien es cosa de todos. James y Albus lo apoyan. Pobre de La Calabaza, es decir, Caleb.


**Cosa de todos**

El que sean mujeres no tiene nada que ver ¡Él entiende! ¡James y Albus entienden! ¿Por qué contarle solo a Ginny? Que Lily lleve a su novio a casa no es cosa madre-hija, no. Es cosa de todos.

—No lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara, Harry —le dijo Ginny, mientras Lily iba por su novio y sus otros dos hijos escuchaban por la puerta.

 _«Al parecer el pequeño se perdería si no van por él de la mano»_ pensó Harry.

—Claro que si, no dudes de mi capacidad mental —dijo, con una mueca y los ojos entrecerrados. Ginny rió y negó.

—Es una niña, Harry, y…

—¡Exactamente! Es una niña, entonces ¿por qué fue por Caleb? —exclamó, sin poder contener la indignación, Ginny volvió a reír.

—No me refería a eso —lo tomó de la mano—. Sino que Lily es mujer, por lo tanto se va a sentir más cómoda hablando conmigo, otra mujer.

—No soy tu hermano, Ginn, sé diferenciar a las mujeres de los hombres, mi único problema es que no me cuente nada —alzó los hombros—. Soy su padre ¿por qué o qué hay diferencia entre tu y yo?

—No la hay, Harry —sonrió la pelirroja—. Pero es lo mismo que James, Albus y yo, no me cuentan lo mismo que a ti.

Harry la miró con ojos entrecerrados, sin intención de admitir que Ginny tenía razón. Ginny solo ensanchó su sonrisa y besó sus labios.

—Lily te ama y te cuenta más de lo que crees —lo abrazó con el cuello y besó su mejilla, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Harry—. Así que quita ese gesto y ayudame con la mesa ¿si?

Harry la besó cortamente antes de incorporarse.

—¡James, Al, dejen de espiar y ordenen la sala! —les gritó Harry desde su lugar, Ginny rodó los ojos y se

—¡No es justo! —gritó James en respuesta, entrando de manera estruendosa a la cocina, seguido por Albus con la misma expresión en su rostro— ¡Escondió las varitas a propósito, papá!

—Tienen que aprender a hacer las cosas sin magia, James —le sonrió Ginny. James la miró con la mandíbula chueca.

—¿En serio ma'? —suspiró el mayor. Ginny asintió con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

—Que el novio de Lily no sea mago no significa que debamos vivir como él —protestó Albus.

—No pierdan tiempo discutiendo con su madre, no les irá bien. Vayan a hacer lo que les dijo —ambos gruñeron y mascullaron mientras caminaban a la sala. Ginny rió y se giró para sacar los platos, Harry la ayudó y salió detrás de sus hijos.

Ambos estaban con cojines en las manos, intentando descubrir cuál era el orden que su madre les ponía a estos a la hora de acomodarlos.

—Primero amarillo, luego el bordado, amarillo, bordado —susurró detrás de Albus, este brincó en su lugar por la sorpresa antes de acomodar los cojines junto a James.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó James, con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Tenemos tu permiso para fastidiar a La Calabaza?

Harry suspiró y miró a la cocina.

—No. Las pelirrojas se molestarían mucho y, no sé ustedes, no pretendo vivir sin magia.

—Papá tiene razón, James —gruñó Albus—, estos han sido los peores veinte minutos sin magia de mi vida, no planeo estar así más tiempo.

—Serán bromas inofensivas —James hizo un ademán para restarle importancia, Harry suspiró y lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír de lado.

—No tienen mi permiso.

Sin más volvió a la cocina, ignorando los susurros que comenzaron en la sala.

\--

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Potter, Lily habla mucho de usted.

—Igualmente, Caleb _—«Solo en la parte que Lily habla mucho de ti, no en el placer»_ pensó Harry.

Ginny tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante la cara de Harry, tenía esa sonrisa entre sarcástica e irritada que usaba en las cenas del ministerio, cuando una conversación no le interesaba.

—¿Qué hay Caleb? —saludó James desde el sillón, alzando una mano con pereza. Albus lo imitó sin decir nada, lanzando una pelota al aire con la otra mano y atrapándola con la misma.

—Hola James, Albus —asintió el chico a ambos muchachos. Lily rodó los ojos ante la actitud de sus hermanos y llevó a Caleb a la mesa.

Caleb ya conocía a los hermanos de Lily, ambos pasaban gran parte de su tiempo, si no es que todo, juntos. Iban al gimnasio, a la pista de atletismo, al centro comercial con otro par de chicos y compartían clases en la academia defensa los fines de semana. James, Albus y Caleb eran muy atléticos.

Se sentaron en la mesa mientras Lily ayudaba a Ginny en la cocina, no se fueron sin lanzar miradas de advertencia a los tres Potter.

—Entonces, Caleb —comenzó James— ¿Qué haces además de entrenar? ¿Estudias, trabajas? ¿Tienes la edad de Lily?

Caleb rió, posiblemente con nerviosismo, y mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estoy en mi último año de colegio y tengo 17 años ¿Lily no…?

—¿Que estudias? —se apresuró a preguntar Albus. Harry se esforzaba muchísimo por no carcajearse ni sonreír, y estaba seguro de que sus hijos también.

—Ingeniería, aunque aun no decido por qué rama irme —rió encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—Trabajo en un banco —minimizó James, sonriendo con orgullo y dejándose caer un poco en la silla— Al está practicando para trabajar conmigo —abrazó a su hermano por los hombros y le revolvió el cabello, Albus se apartó con mala cara y se intentó acomodar el cabello.

—Pero… solo tienes 18 —dijo Caleb confundido. Harry no pudo reprimir su sonrisa esta vez.

—El colegio al que fueron es muy avanzado, no necesitan más preparación —intervino Harry con una sonrisa, aparentemente amistosa.

Caleb pareció pensar algo, pero no dijo nada. Segundos después salieron las dos mujeres pelirrojas por la puerta de la cocina con varios platos en las manos.

James y Albus se encargaron de interrogar a Caleb, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de su hermana y su madre. Harry apreciaba el show, desde un extremo de la mesa, con una sonrisa, no tenía intenciones de detener a sus hijos, al fin y al cabo, él tampoco conocía a Caleb. A Ginny divertirse, pero tenía que apoyar a Lily.

\--

—Bueno, son unos idiotas —les dijo Lily a James y Albus, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos a punto de ponerlos en blanco—. Ya conocen a Caleb, no tenían por qué molestarlo.

—Se llama conocer, Lils —sonrió Albus, nuevamente jugando con su pelota—, que él no nos hiciera preguntas no es nuestro problema.

—Si, eso mismo —asintió James, repantigado en el sillón, mirándola con pereza.

—¡No intenten…!

—Relajate, Lily —bufó Albus, dejando la pelota en su mano y suspirando—. El pobre quería venir a comer, ya vino, ya se fue y siguen juntos. No hagas alboroto.

—No es ningún alboroto. Pero se vieron muy idiotas —imitó el bufido de su hermano—. Aunque debo agradecerles también.

Ambos muchachos elevaron las cejas, muy sincronizados, a modo de interrogación.

—Es que creí que sería papá el que actuaría como un lunático —sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas—, mamá debió decirle algo.

—De hecho no ¿verdad papá? —dijo James con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando detrás de Lily, quien abrió los ojos más de lo normal y se giró de inmediato.

Harry estaba recargado en la puerta de la cocina, con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de la mala mirada que le dirigió a James.

—Me estaba entreteniendo, James —dijo Harry antes de suspirar y sentarse al lado de Albus—. ¿Creíste que actuaría como un lunático? —le preguntó Harry a Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

—No puedes culparla, Harry —Ginny salió de la cocina y se sentó en el brazo del sillón junto a Harry— ¿recuerdas a Tyler? Estabas indignado porque Lily le decía "Ty", y solo tenía nueve años.

Una oleada de risas y comentarios sueltos inundó la sala _"Si, no puedes culparme papá", " Oh, Lily, siempre causando problemas", "¿Y decías que yo era el atrevido, hermano?", "Cuando se lo cuente a Teddy no lo va a creer", "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, deberías superarlo", "Tú deberías"._

—De cualquier manera —dijo Lily, elevando un poco la voz— ¿Por qué han venido ustedes dos? —preguntó mirando a sus hermanos—. Es viernes, hoy hay mucho trabajo en Gringotts ¿no?

—Si, pero teníamos que venir a conocer, entiéndase interrogar, a La Calabaza, entiéndase Caleb —James sonrió y chocó los cinco con su hermano. Lily rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sillón individual.

—Era especial, Lily —dijo Ginny, recargando su cabeza sobre la de Harry, sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la pierna de ella.

—No, no lo era, solo iban a conocerlo ustedes mamá, por eso te conté —dijo, con una sonrisa perezosa.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Harry— ¡Sabía que había algo! —Ginny rodó los ojos y besó su mejilla.

—Debes superarlo —rió, aún besando su mejilla—. Son cosas de mujeres.

—No, no, es cosa de todos, por eso ellos están aquí —Harey apuntó a sus hijos con el pulgar mientras miraba con indignación a Ginny.

—No te lo dije para que no actuaras como lunático. Pero tus hijos te han salvado —rió Lily.

Una nueva oleada de risas, quejas y comentarios sueltos se desató en la sala, confirmando la teoría de Harry. Que Lily llevara a su novio a casa no era cosa madre-hija ni cosa de mujeres, no, no, es cosa de todos.

=

¡Hola!

Esta vez quise algo más familiar :), ya saben más cotidiano, algo mas real. Eso y quería tachar el titulo en mi cuaderno. Me he propuesto publicar todos los OS que planeé en mi cuaderno :D, este es uno de ellos, espero les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _-Danny :)._

 _~Primera publicación_

 _(26/Ene/2018. 23:50)_


End file.
